First
by Erry-kun
Summary: "Apa kau ... pernah melakukannya? Seperti ... ciuman," Ooga menyahut dengan ragu dan suara kecil yang tetap terdengar jelas karena keheningan. Kaizaki/Ooga.


**ReLIFE © Sou Yayoi**

 **First © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 _Berdasarkan Anime, Episode 12._

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, slash, semi-canon, ar.**

* * *

 **First**

 **.: Kaizaki/Ooga :.**

* * *

Ooga Kazuomi membiarkan hening berjalan beberapa detik selama kedua tatapan matanya menatap begitu intens ke luar jendela. Menembus cakrawala, ada biru terang yang menyengat tipikal musim panas menemu pandangannya. Namun, di samping itu, pikirannya menjalar seribu langkah dari sejauh apapun yang bisa dia lihat. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik tubuhnya ketika Kaizaki Arata menyinggung-nyinggung soal cinta di hadapannya dan itu sebenarnya sangat di luar dugaan.

Ooga kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada si lawan bicara di seberang tempat duduknya. Kaizaki tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya lesu, entah kenapa.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ooga membuka suaranya, mencoba memastikan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak terserang sakit perut atau sesuatu semacamnya.

Namun, Kaizaki tidak menjawab. Secara perlahan kepalanya diangkat kembali meskipun tatapannya masih tampak sendu mengkhawatirkan. Ooga memerhatikannya terlalu intens secara tidak sengaja, sementara pikiran-pikiran tentang _cinta_ dan _ciuman_ yang diungkit-ungkit Kaizaki sebelum ini benar-benar mengganggu otaknya. Dia tidak pernah banyak memikirkan hal lain kecuali belajar, mungkin. Sekarang selutuh otaknya dipenuhi kata-kata Kaizaki tentang cinta dan itu membuat wajahnya memanas.

 _Apa Arata pernah melakukannya_?

Satu baris pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya itu membuat Ooga tersentak sendiri. Tatapannya melebar sementara mulutnya terbuka untuk kemudian tertutup lagi dengan kikuk. Pandangannya terangkat, entah kenapa mengarah pada bibir si lawan yang sedikit terbuka. Rasa penasaran yang teramat besar menggerogoti akal sehatnya dalam beberapa detik. Pernahkah seorang gadis merasakan bibir Arata ketika menyapa bibirnya? Seperti apa rasanya? _Bisakah aku juga_ —

— _apa yang aku pikirkan_?!

Ooga menggeleng-gelengkah kepalanya kuat. Sial. Pikirannya sulit sekali dijernihkan. Beberapa hal termasuk suhu udara yang kian meninggi membuat wajahnya semakin terasa panas.

"Arata ..."

Kemudian, Ooga sudah membuka suaranya sendiri nyaris tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau ... pernah melakukannya?"

"Huh?" Kaizaki mengangkat kepalanya.

"Seperti ... _ciuman_ ," Ooga menyahut dengan ragu dan suara kecil yang tetap terdengar jelas karena keheningan. Dia melempar pandangannya menjauh secara refleks, menghindari reaksi pertama Kaizaki yang mungkin akan semakin membuatnya malu. Kedua tangannya bertautan dan tanpa henti dirinya memain-mainkan jari-jarinya di bawah meja dengan canggung.

Ketika pandangan matanya kembali pada Kaizaki, Ooga melihat laki-laki itu tampak terkejut selama beberapa detik, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. Tatapan matanya bersinar, tapi juga meneduhkan. Ooga menelan air ludahnya sendiri entah kenapa.

"Pernah, kok."

Jawaban Kaizaki yang sangat santai itu justru mengundang napas tercekat Ooga dan reaksi yang sangat berlebihan keluar dari muka wajahnya. Merah yang padam semakin menjalar nyaris menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Kaizaki menarik senyuman tipis dan setiap gerak-gerik bibirnya itu tidak bisa Ooga lepaskan dari seluruh perhatiannya.

Kaizaki bergerak mendekat, mencondongkan tubuhnya. Sesuatu di dalam senyuman itu tampak seperti menertawakannya, tapi Ooga justru merasakan hal-hal lainnya. Ketika deru jantung yang kuat dan rasa gugup yang sangat mengganggu itu menguasainya, Ooga tidak tahu perhatiannya ditaruh di mana karena sadar-sadar kemudian Kaizaki sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya terlalu dekat. Napasnya yang hangat menyapa wajah dan Ooga tidak tahu lagi wajahnya harus terasa sepanas apa.

Namun, Ooga tidak bergerak mundur, tidak juga mendorong Kaizaki menjauh, hanya diam dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran di bawah meja. Tepat ketika Kaizaki meraih dagu Ooga dan hidung mereka bersentuhan, Ooga sempat mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru ruangan dan menemukan kosong yang tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi tersebut.

Napasnya tertahan. Kaizaki benar-benar menciumnya dan dia bahkan tidak melepaskan Ooga dalam beberapa detik saja. Lidahnya mendesak dan membuat Ooga mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya, membuat cumbu mereka kian dalam. Ooga lebih banyak diam, tapi bibir bawahnya yang gemetar membuat Kaizaki tidak bisa lepas darinya begitu saja.

Ooga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena sensasi panas itu membuat kepalanya melayang-layang. Otak cerdasnya bahkan tidak mampu membantunya mempertahankan kedua lututnya supaya tidak melemas. Pun setiap suara tipis yang mereka timbulkan membuat gemuruh di dadanya mengencang.

Kemudian Kaizaki melepaskan tautan mereka secara perlahan, kembali duduk di kursinya dengan santai. Ooga mengangkat kepalanya ragu, tapi tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Kaizaki tersenyum setengah menyengir seperti biasa.

"Ciuman itu ... tidak buruk, 'kan?"

Mendengarnya, Ooga merasakan wajahnya kembali memerah. Pandangannya dilempar jauh-jauh dengan cepat. "Uhm," dia bergumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Ini sangat memalukan, tapi ekspresi Kaizaki yang begitu santai membuatnya sedikit kesal dalam berbagai cara.

Sementara itu, sebenarnya dalam hati Kaizaki benar-benar ingin cepat pergi dan menghantamkan kepalanya di dinding keras-keras karena sungguh, dia merasa seperti om-om cabul yang memanfaatkan kepolosan anak kecil saat ini.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

hai, saya erry :) astaga, membuat fanfik ini benar-benar membuktikan otak liar saya haha :') adegan ini langsung terpikir ketika menonton episode 12 menit-menit ke-sebelas /plak/ ekspresi ooga terlalu kawaii untuk tidak dimusiumkan huhuhu :'') anak ini padahal ikemen berotak pintar, tapi polosnya luar biasa. ngomong-ngomong, jujur saja menulis ini membuat saya merasa bersalah pada kariu dan hishiro, lol. bagaimanapun saya ngeship juga pair aslinya (apalagi kairu x ooga begitu manisnya di ep 13 sampe saya guling-guling di kasur haha). TAPI PENGEN NULIS INI YA UDAH :')

maafkan saya atas segala keanehan fanfik ini :') pertanyaan, kritik, dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan ke kotak review, kawan. terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, ya!


End file.
